


Not While I'm Around

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [60]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Accidental Outing, Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: kacey-leighgirling on tumblr prompted: Can you write a fic where someone hurts simon in school and bram comes to his defence and accidentally outs himself by calling him a pet name?





	Not While I'm Around

Simon flinched as a heard the sound of a locker being slammed right next to him. He picked up a little speed, instinctively knowing that was never a good sign. 

He just wanted to get out of this hallway as quickly as he possibly could and meet Bram in the parking lot.

He wasn’t fast enough, however, because he felt a powerful force between his shoulder blades push him face first to the floor. Apparently, the assembly on bullying and acceptance hadn’t gotten through to everyone at the school.

Simon had been dealing with the insults since the day he got outed, but the bullying had gotten physical after the teachers got involved. Simon didn’t understand how that made it worse; it was as though his tormentors took it as a personal challenge.

Simon tried to assess his surroundings, noticing that the moron who had pushed him was still standing over him. Daring Simon to challenge him. Simon bit his tongue, trying to contain himself before he said something stupid that would result in making a shitty situation even more painful.

That could result in a visible injury, which was something he couldn’t risk.

Bram didn’t know anything about this, Simon had done his best to conceal it from him. He wasn’t closeted anymore, but they hadn’t exactly announced their relationship to the school. As far as everyone knew, Bram was still the same quiet kid who played soccer. It was why he was less of a target, and Simon wanted to keep it that way.

“Babe, are you okay?”

Simon froze in place, knowing exactly who that voice belonged to. Bram ran over, holding Simon’s hand and helping him up.  

Simon was overwhelmed. Not only had Bram seen what Simon was facing practically every day, he had outed himself, potentially becoming a target. Bram seemed to be coming to the realization as well, but his expression showed a mixture of anger and concern rather than fear.

Bram knew what he had done, but right now the only thing that mattered was Simon.

“ _Babe_?” Spencer laughed. “Holy shit, Spier. This is your butt-buddy?”

The people surrounding Spencer laughed, and Simon could feel Bram’s hands tense up.

“If you touch him again,” Bram said in such a steely tone that Simon was terrified. “I will end you,”

A hush fell over the small crowd of people surrounding them and even Spencer seemed taken aback.

Bram didn’t say a word after that, just kept holding on to Simon’s hand. Simon held on tight too, knowing that it was the only source of strength they had.

One of the football guys, Aaron, stepped forward and pulled his arm back to try and threaten Bram into cowering. Bram refused to flinch, and Simon noticed Aaron’s arm being pulled back by someone.

“What’s going on here?” Garrett said with a wide smile, not letting go of Aaron’s arm.

Simon noticed a few other members of the soccer team fill up the hallway and surround Bram.

Nick spoke up, “Did this pathetic excuse of a quarterback try to land a punch?”

Simon heard a small sigh of relief from Bram, who was still glaring at Spencer with contempt.

“If I ever see you near Spier or Greenfeld again,” Garrett said calmly, “you’ll have all of us to answer to,”

He finally let go of Aaron’s arm, after which the football player tried rubbing to relieve the pain.

“And grow up,” one of Bram’s teammates said. “bullies are fucking outdated,”

Simon finally allowed himself to breathe once the crowd around him dispersed, still holding onto Bram.

“Si? Are you okay?” Bram asked immediately, his eyes suddenly soft, no trace of any anger left in them.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Simon replied. “Are you?”

“Of course I am,” Bram waved the question off.

“Bram…you do realize that everyone knows now,” Simon said quietly.

“I’m glad they do,” Bram insisted. “If I’d known they were doing this to you, I would have done something,”

Simon looked into his eyes, hoping that Bram wouldn’t guilt himself into thinking he’d caused this in any way.

“You can’t change people,” Simon said.

“I’m not trying to,” Bram shrugged. “All I want to do is to be there for you,”

“That and threatening to ‘ _end_ ’ people,” Simon said with a smile. “Where did that come from anyway?”

“Probably a movie,” Bram laughed.

“It’s from  _Good Will Hunting,”_ Garrett piped in, surprising Simon who hadn’t noticed that he was still there.

“Thanks, Garrett,” Bram said.

“And thank you for what you did back there,” Simon added.

“That dumbass had it coming,” Garrett shook his head. “And once I saw your boyfriend marching over I knew I had to step in,”

“I could have handled it,” Bram said shrugging.

“It never hurts to have someone on your side,” Garrett said.

“That’s true,” Bram said, glancing at Simon, who nodded understandingly.

“Plus I know that you’re a lover, not a fighter.” Garrett laughed. “Spier can attest to that,”

“And we’re leaving,” Bram said, shaking his head and missing the thumbs-up Simon gave to Garrett in approval.


End file.
